


Lentillas

by Xime_xrb6121



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xime_xrb6121/pseuds/Xime_xrb6121
Summary: JongDae siempre se salva de tener que utilizar lentillas para los ComeBaks sin embargo esta vez la suerte no estuvo de su lado y ChanYeol decide que jugarle una broma a su novio no puede ser tan malo.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Lentillas

JongDae se hallaba quitándose las lentillas de contacto con cuidado de no tirarlas como le había estado pasando los últimos días, pero es que no podía culpar lo. No era común que se las pusieran en los videos ya que sus ojos se enrojecían viéndosele llorosos e irritados. Su manager había hecho todo lo posible porque esta vez fuera igual que las veces anteriores y podría salirse bien librado de esta nuevamente pudiendo mostrar sus hermosos ojos al natural sin embargo al parecer esta vez no había logrado salirse con la suya y por ende no había podido salir con sus ojos al natural como solía hacer.

Los primeros días con lentillas fueron insufribles por lo cual había tenido que usarlas aun después de las grabaciones u ensayos para poder acostumbrarse a ellas, lo había conseguido después de un tiempo sin embargo aun así seguía aborreciéndolas porque ¿A quién demonios le gustaba usar esas cosas ? ¡Prácticamente tenías que meterte el dedo en el ojo y eso era simplemente inhumano!

Había supuesto que todo estaría bien si no volvía a tirar sus lentillas al frio suelo como le había estado pasando desde que se las había puesto la primera vez, ahora ya no era un problema el colocárselas y aguantar, se había adaptado con el curso del tiempo sino que ahora el problema venía cuando se le resbalaban y se le caían al suelo teniendo que buscarlas cosa que no era del todo fácil ya que estas no eran tan fáciles de encontrar, era más fácil que las terminara pisando o perdiendo de por vida a que las hallara por sí solo. Fue por eso que ahora las cuidaba como si fueran de oro después de los intensos y abruptos regaños por parte de su manager que le sermoneaba sobre que estas no eran fáciles de encontrar y que no había que desperdiciar el dinero de una forma tan tonta.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios de solo recordar aquello mientras que su cuidado sobre aquellas lentillas se incrementaba haciéndolo move a una velocidad más lenta y pausada, tratando de estar relajado hasta que sentí como unas grandes manos se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura exaltándolo logrando sacarle un jadeo de sorpresa mientras sentía como su cuerpo era pegado completamente a un pecho amplio y muy bien marcado, sus ojos rápidamente viajaron asustados a la caja correspondiente de sus lentillas temiendo que estas se hubieran caído.

  
Realmente no se había esperado eso puesto que en ningún momento había escuchado paso alguno de algún integrante por el corredor ni mucho menos había cuando alguien se había acercado por detrás suyo aprisionándolo de esta manera causándole casi el infarto por esas dichosas lentillas, afortunadamente estas solo fue caído centímetros de distancia de la caja aun en la mesa logrando que su alma volviera a su cuerpo con total tranquilidad hasta que su cerebro proceso lo que había ocurrido y lo que pudo haber ocurrido logrando que cierto toqué de fastidio y enojo se instalara en su sistema nervioso preparándose para comerse a ese poste gigante que se había atrevido a asustarlo de esa forma en una situación de extrema concentración.

Sin embargo, unos gruesos labios interfirieron en su plan de sermoneo cuando estos comenzaron a morder con dulzura el lóbulo de su oreja susurrándole sobre esta con una voz profundamente ronca - Debes tener más cuidado, JongDae. Casi las vuelves a tirar - Su voz había sonado tan sensual aunque le estaba susurrando que por un momento logro que toda su piel se enchinara ante aquel susurro, podía sentir como su oreja era asaltada entre mordidas por parte del más alto conforme que sus grandes dedos se encontraban formando y trazando círculos en su vientre provocando que JongDae solo pudiera cerrar sus ojos tratando de no ceder ante la tentación que era Park ChanYeol.

\- Si, bueno, eso no sucedería si cierto poste con patas respetara el espacio personal de las personas.

Respondió con simplicidad tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado posible logrando que ChanYeol soltara una pequeña risilla ajustando mejor su agarre sobre el cuerpo del contrario comenzando a desplazar sus besos a una zona aún más sensible que el lóbulo de su oreja teniendo que inclinarse inclusive para poder besar y lamer su cuello a gusto.

\- No es totalmente mi culpa, sabes. Es que me es imposible mantener mis manos alejadas de ti si te ves tan vulnerable como hace unos momentos

\- Ah ¿O sea que es mi culpa?

\- Exactamente eso mismo mi querido Dae

Y antes de que JongDae pudiera siquiera recriminar o contra atacar algo sentimiento como los dientes de ChanYeol se enterraban sobre su piel expuesta mordiéndolo, asegurándose de dejar una pequeña marca rojiza sobre su piel junto con las marcas de sus dientes.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No muerdas! ¿Sabes cuánto maquillaje voy a tener que aplicar ahí solo para que no se noten esas marcas?

Reclamo conforme se sacudía tratado de escapar de los brazos ajenos logrando soltarse después de unos cuantos movimientos bruscos más alejándose lo suficiente como para poder verlo directamente a los ojos cuando se había separado lo suficiente para poder voltearse apuntando con una mano hacia su cuello más específicamente donde su pobre cuellito había sido víctima de los dientes de Park ChanYeol. Por su parte este solo se encogió de hombros mirándolo con inocencia completa mientras que veía como su novio hacia rabieta pareciéndole adorable y satisfactorio. A su perspectiva no importaba que hiciera JongDae, todo sería motivo de ternura o excitación.

\- ¿What? ¿Por qué sonríes así? - Pregunto JongDae mirando como ChanYeol sonreía de manera extraña. - ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara o por qué esa mirada? - Volvió a cuestionar conforme se miraba en el espejo en el que tan solo minutos antes se había estado admirando con total tranquilidad notando la pequeña pero gran marca que tenía en su cuello cortesía de ChanYeol, estaba dispuesto a comenzar a reclamarle hasta que su vista viajo por medio del vidrio a la gran tienda de acampar que este tenía en sus pantalones logrando que su quijada cayera y su boca forma una completa O mientras murmuraba un "Oh-oh"

\- Si, exactamente. Oh-oh Dae - Arremedo con un tono de burla mientras que metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Pero ¿cómo ...? ¿Cuándo ...? ¿En qué momento? - Pregunto exaltado JongDae dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde se encontraban la tienda de acampar que para ese momento ya estaba más que levantada en los pantalones de ChanYeol ¿En qué momento se había excitado exactamente?

\- Pues digamos que el que te muevas de esa forma estando yo justo a la altura de tu culo no es exactamente una buena idea, JongDae. En especial si llevamos ya mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones ...

Murmuro eso ultimo mientras se llevaba su pulgar a sus labios deleitándose y comiéndose con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo que poseía su pareja. Esa simple respuesta para JongDae había sido suficiente para que se volteara indignado mirando fijamente a ChanYeol para después soltar una gran carcajada que al cabo de los segundos se iba debilitando hasta que lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios - ¡Eres un cochino Park!

ChanYeol solo sonrió en respuesta restándole importancia al asunto como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero es que en su caso lo era. Nunca había sido un pervertido hasta que había caído perdido en los encantos de Kim JongDae despertando en si su lado más oscuro y lujurioso aun con la más mínima acción llegando a toquetearle el trasero o alguna otra zona en cualquier parte por la lujuria que sintió de ha momento, inclusive haciéndolo en conciertos ganándose un golpe por parte de este momentos después de que salieran del escenario.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tu físico es muy tentador para mí, Dae.

\- Si, pero ...

\- Además ... tendrás que hacerte cargo de esto Kim - Murmuro con coquetería y lujuria en su mirada

\- ¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero atenderlo?

Una sonrisa surco en los labios de ChanYeol mientras que lo miraba con aire autosuficiencia - Vas a terminar cediendo JongDae, lo sabes.

\- Puede que tengas razón en eso, pero entonces ... - Murmuro conforme se acercaba al cuerpo del mayor estatura - Si eso fuera ... - Su rostro estaba a milímetros de distancia del contrario y sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de ChanYeol mientras que sus dedos se encontraban posados en el pecho de este - Habría que atenderlo con suma urgencia entonces ¿no? - Termino de murmurar guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta acompañada de una sonrisa sensual provocando que a ChanYeol le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo llenándolo aún más de excitación.

Su respiración se había vuelto pesada, tragando duro pensando en que era increíble que JongDae con tan poco podría provocarle todo un mar de emociones al grado de querer tomarlo allí mismo y hacerlo suyo resistiéndose solamente por las demás voces de sus Hyungs que comenzaban a invadir aquel cuarto hablando sobre alguna idiotez como ya era costumbre.

JongDae paso por su lado en son de victoria dispuesto a unirse a aquella platica que se estaba llevando acabo al otro extremo del cuarto tarareando una canción de victoria moviendo sus caderas de forma sexy ante la atenta mirada de ChanYeol que lo veía con cierto toque de posesividad y lujuria en esos momentos. JongDae amaba sentir que había ganado este round, pero todo ese sentimiento de victoria acabo cuando ChanYeol a pasos agigantados logor alcanzarlo tomándolo de la cintura susurrándole en su oreja - Esto no se acaba aquí JongDae, solo espera a que lleguemos a casa.

Y JongDae por un momento sintió temor por su pobre trasero después de escuchar el grito de ChanYeol anunciando que ellos dos se irían en la camioneta de este por motivos "personales". JongDae solo pudo rezar en su interior porque al menos esa noche ChanYeol no fuera tan salvaje y no lo dejase todo adolorido ya que después de todo tendrían más ensayos en lo que restaba de la semana sin mencionar que hoy sería su primer encuentro sexual después de meses de arduo trabajo como EXO.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de resignación seguro de que esa noche no dormiría y miro la ancha espalda de su novio dirigirse a la salida donde seguramente ya estaría su camioneta esperándolo. JongDae camino hacia donde sería su punto de encuentro para que ninguna fan los pudiera ver y pudiera sospechar de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera apartar por completo la mirada observo como ChanYeol se volteaba dándole un guiño haciendo señas obscenas que le confirmaban su teoría de que esa noche en definitiva no podría dormir, pero sobre todo que seguramente para mañana amanecería con un dolor de culo insoportable.


End file.
